


Come and get it

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, a bit of, and, blowjob, dressed as a cat, niall in panties, yes - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Niall continuait son monologue, qui durait bien depuis des jours, tandis qu'il suivait Harry vers sa voiture, les bras chargés de sacs de course. Il s'inquiète de plus en plus, a de moins en moins envie de passer du temps avec son petit ami de peur de faire une gaffe lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans un moment intime. Ce soir encore, après avoir dîné chez Harry, ils rentreront chez eux, auront peut-être le temps de s'embrasser deux ou trois fois. Peut-être une pipe par ci par là et ils iront se coucher insatisfaits."</p><p>Ou, Niall est insatisfait au lit (ce gros pervers) et cherche un moyen de pimenter sa vie de couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and get it

**Author's Note:**

> na na na na 
> 
>  
> 
> Contient l'usage de dessous pour femme, de maquillage et d'oreilles de chat.

Les positions, ils les ont toutes faites. Déclinées, cuisinées, sur-usées même. Ça commence à devenir nettement lourd.  
C'est simple, c'est toujours la même chose. Enfin, avec Niall qui finit généralement avec une crampe au niveau des fesses le lendemain.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime plus Louis ou n'aime plus passer du temps avec lui, sur lui ou en dessous de lui. C'est juste que....

**\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de régresser tu vois?  
\- Hmm, passe-moi le couteau  
\- Ah oui, tiens...** Niall lui tend le gros couteau de boucher qui se trouve juste à portée de main.  
 **\- Tu disais**? Dit Harry, comme s'il n'était pas juste trop absorbé par ses paupiettes de veau pour pouvoir s'occuper des problèmes conjugaux de son meilleur ami.

Il a une vie sexuelle loin d'être explosive. Il s'ennuie au lit et ne semble pas être le seul à s'en rendre compte.

**\- J'ai juste pas envie qu'on....s'éloigne, juste à cause d'une vulgaire histoire de sexe tu vois?  
**  
Niall regarde tristement le morceau de viande qu'Harry est en train de ficeler. Même le veau a une existence plus joviale que lui.

**\- Tu sais Niall, parfois le sexe ce n'est pas juste de se mettre à quatre pattes puis hop le business est finit**. Harry pose son morceau tout prêt dans un plat et commence à en préparer un autre. Niall a envie de lui dire que sept morceaux de viande sont largement suffisants, surtout qu'ils ne seront que quatre à table et Zayn ne mange pas de viande.

Mais Niall a appris de la manière forte qu'il ne fallait jamais interrompre Harry quand il est en plein moment culinaire.

**\- Regarde le veau, parfois ont le rôtit, parfois on le découpe en morceau parfois on le ficelle  
\- Euuuh.... Je vois pas le rapport.  
\- Tu ne comprends jamais les métaphores de la vie.  
\- Ok, Harry, je vais aller me prendre une bière.**

-x-

Le repas est bon. Merveilleusement bon même. Et Niall a envie de Louis. Là tout de suite.

Mais le problème est qu'ils sont toujours chez Harry et Zayn et surement, ils ne seraient pas en colère si Niall et Louis venaient à baptiser la chambre ou la salle de bain mais....

Mais Louis connait Niall par coeur, et il prend ses distances.

**\- A la maison...** chuchote-il discrètement dans l'oreille du blond tandis que leurs amis sont en train de se chamailler pour la dernière part de gâteau.

-x-

A la maison, qui veut dire dans leur lit dans une position banale. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne ressent plus rien. Franchement, Niall sent bien Louis passer. Trop bien même. Apres qu'ils aient fini, et que Louis soit allé chercher une serviette pour les essuyer, tout devient monotone. Et il est là le problème.

**\- Ça manque un peu de piment tu vois?  
\- Tu crois? Moi je pense que c'est assez...  
\- Parce que t'es avec nous quand on couche?  
\- Hein?** Harry se tourne vers lui, les sourcils levés.  
 **\- Hein?** Répète Niall en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

 

Le curry d'Harry est délicieux, quoiqu'un peu trop épicé sur les bords. C'est assez pour motiver Niall. Surtout le soir dans l'intimité de son appartement

**\- T'es à fond ce soir dis donc** , dit soudainement Louis.

En sortant de la voiture, Niall a à peine laissé le temps à Louis d'ôter ses chaussures qu'il le poussait déjà sur le canapé pour le sucer aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Niall lève les yeux vers Louis. Il lui aurait répondu, seulement si il n'était pas déjà en train d'avaler plus de la moitié de sa queue. Louis lui donne un petit sourire, l'air de lui poser une question silencieuse. Et Niall sait qu'ils sont en train de penser à la même chose.

-x-

**\- Tu penses que ça se fait de rompre si on n'est pas satisfaits sexuellement?  
\- Tiens, Niall, tu peux m'aider à mettre ça dans le chariot s'il te plait....  
\- Parce que... a force de trop me remettre en question je crois que Louis a remarqué et...on est dans une impasse là.**

Il prend les paquets de pain de mie qu'Harry empile sur ses bras ouverts et les balance tous dans le caddie. Ils sont au supermarché, en train de faire surement encore trop de courses mais s'ils passaient moins de temps à manger et plus de temps à s'occuper de problèmes existentiels (comme "pourquoi mon partenaire sexuel n'est plus aussi excité qu'avant?"), ils économiseraient assez pour partir aux Bahamas. Deux fois.

**\- Genre ça m'angoisse, je l'aime vraiment, pas juste pour le cul tu vois mais, il est lui aussi. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est.**   


**\- Niall, sors mon portefeuille de ma poche droite s'il te plait.**

**\- Oh...voilà. Mais si on s'entend plus au lit, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir s'en sortir. Parce qu'en plus je fais exprès de gémir plus fort tu vois, comme dans les pornos pour essayer de le faire peut être réagir un peu...**

Niall continuait son monologue, qui durait bien depuis des jours, tandis qu'il suivait Harry vers sa voiture, les bras chargés de sacs de course. Il s'inquiète de plus en plus, a de moins en moins envie de passer du temps avec son petit ami de peur de faire une gaffe lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans un moment intime. Ce soir encore, après avoir dîné chez Harry, ils rentreront chez eux, auront peut-être le temps de s'embrasser deux ou trois fois. Peut-être une pipe par ci par là et ils iront se coucher insatisfaits.

**\- Niall, tu m'inquiètes. On va remédier à ton problème.**

**\- Comment ?**

Harry ne lui répond pas, ou plutôt, fait demi-tour pour les mener vers un coin douteux de la ville. Niall sent que c'est la fin. Harry va le pousser du haut d'un immeuble, le découper en morceaux et les donner en pâture à ses chats.

-x-

Non, Harry n'est pas un tueur en série. Oui, Niall est encore en un seul morceau. Il est en ce moment même en train de se dévêtir sous l'œil attentif de son ami.

**\- T'es sûr que ça ne vas pas faire trop...**

**\- T'inquiètes, ça va lui plaire. Maintenant, fais tomber le caleçon allez !!**

  
**\- Harry, on est en train de traverser une grande étape dans notre amitié. Souviens-toi de ce moment.** Dit solennellement Niall en jetant son sous-vêtement derrière lui. Harry passe un long moment à le dévisager de haut en bas avant de se lever pour faire les cents pas autour de lui.

**\- Enfile le chemisier, ça me fout les chocottes de te voir à poil comme ça alors on va commencer par le plus simple.**

Niall acquiesce et s'empêche de porter la chemise blanche qu'Harry lui tendait du bout des bras. Heureusement qu'elle est assez longue pour lui arriver jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, cachant à l'occasion son anatomie. Il enfile une par une, chaque pièce de son costume à commencer par les chaussettes qui remontaient jusqu'au creux de ses genoux. Elles étaient blanches, le tissu était fin, et agréable à porter. Il savait déjà qu'il les ressortirait du placard plus d'une fois.

Une fois paré il se regarde dans le miroir, regarde les oreilles pointues perchées sur sa tête et la queue en fourrure lui caressant le dos des jambes. Il se regarde attentivement et contre toute attente, il aime ce qu'il voit. Harry a toujours des idées farfelues, mais celle-ci est géniale. Elle sera même la bouée de sauvetage qui sauvera son couple.

  
**\- Approche par-là,** murmure Harry en tendant son bras vers lui. Il tient dans une autre main une trousse contenant des produits de maquillage. **Tu vas être parfait.**  


-x-

Niall l'entend avant de le voir. L'entend fermer la porte derrière lui, ôter sa veste et ses chaussures et jeter ses clés sur la table. Il l'entend siffloter tandis qu'il marche à travers le salon. Louis sait déjà que Niall est dans la cuisine. Seulement, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il va y trouver.

**\- Niall tu...Oh !**

Niall se retourne, abandonnant la cuillère qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ne sait absolument pas ce que Louis doit penser. Il est figé sur place, assimilant l'image que lui donne son amant. Lui qui d'habitude est toujours moulé dans des jeans droits et sweats de sport, se tient maintenant sur la pointe des pieds, élançant ses jambes déjà fines à l'origine. Il porte une large chemise blanche dont les manches légèrement trop grandes ont été retroussées. Deux petites oreilles sont perchées sur le haut de sa tête, ce qui expliquerait la queue de chat qui se balançait entre ses jambes.

Louis s'attendait presque à voir des moustaches dessinées au khôl sur le haut de ses joues. Mais il est d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il remarque les traits sombres qui contournaient ses yeux. Son regard bleu et profond avait été intensifié, rien qu'à l'aide de l'eyeliner qui le soulignait à la perfection. Il en était bouche bée. Surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçu que les lèvres de Niall avaient pris une teinte rose un peu plus sombre que d'habitude.

  
**\- Bonsoir** , Niall lui dit en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre **. Tu aimes ?**  


  
**\- Tu es...Mais _Niall_**! Louis écarquille les yeux lorsque Niall soulève un coin de sa chemise, laissant apparaitre un début de dentelle couleur framboise sur sa hanche.

En moins de deux, Niall se retrouve plaqué contre le plan de travail. Louis est sur lui en un seul instant, ses mains sont partout, sur sa taille, ses cuisses ou encore son torse. Louis soulève son amant avec facilité et le dépose brutalement sur le comptoir. Niall gémit soudainement en sentant ses fesses entrer en contact avec le marbre.

  
**\- Hmm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Niall** ? Lui demande Louis en voyant le blond lutter contre la dure surface.

**\- C'est...la queue elle est...**

**\- Tu veux dire que...Montre-moi. Allez.**

Il laisse Niall descendre de son perchoir pour se pencher contre le comptoir. Louis s'empresse de le toucher, de poser ses mains sur la naissance de ses fesses. Il avait déjà vu la dentelle avant, mais maintenant qu'il sait à quoi le dessous ressemble, il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est d'éjaculer dessus, tâcher la jolie culotte rouge de sa semence et voir Niall la nettoyer à coups de langue. Il y a un trou en forme de cœur laissant la place à la queue longue et velue qui disparaissait entre ses fesses. Louis tire délicatement dessus, pas dans le but de la retirer, il a juste besoin de savoir. Il obtient sa réponse bien vite lorsqu'il entend Niall gémir en dessous de lui. La queue est reliée au bout d'un plug anal, qui semble être bien niché en Niall, vers son point le plus sensible, si on en jugeait la façon dont il réagissait à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un mouvement.

**\- Alors...ça te plait ?**

  
**\- Et toi alors,** rétorque Louis en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse.

**\- Mmh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?**

  
**\- Peut être te...** Louis tire Niall vers lui et le soulève pour le porter contre lui. Niall s'accroche à son cou et sa taille tandis qu'il se fait transporter à travers l'appartement jusque vers l'endroit qui est la source de leurs problèmes. La chambre.

Sur le lit, Niall y a laissé ses plus récentes emplettes, une paire de menottes, divers sex-toys et plusieurs bouteilles de lubrifiant (« on est jamais trop surs » avait annoncé Harry en chargeant son panier).

**\- Que me vaut cet honneur mon chaton ?**

Niall le regarde, de ses yeux bleus, agrandis par le maquillage. Il a l'air innocent, joue presque son rôle à la perfection. Il ferme ses poings autour du t shirt de Louis pour le tirer vers lui. Avec toute cette agitation, ils n'ont même pas encore eu le temps de s'embrasser. Si Louis n'avait pas été distrait, ils auraient peut-être même déjà presque terminé leurs ébats.

**\- Embrasse-moi Louis...**

**\- Et gâcher la jolie couleur sur tes lèvres ?**

  
**\- Tu as remarqué ?** Niall sent le rose lui monter aux joues. Il ne sait toujours pas si Louis est excité ou juste intrigué.

  
**\- Finalement, j'ai envie d'y gouter,** dit le brun avant de s'attaquer fougueusement à la bouche de son amant. Il s'allonge correctement sur Niall, empoigne le bas de sa chemise d'une main et tient son menton en place de l'autre. Niall pousse un gémissement, semblable au miaulement d'un véritable chat lorsque Louis force sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas un baiser lent et passionné comme ils ont l'habitude de faire, celui-ci est enflammé, sulfureux et surtout très prometteur pour la suite. Il y a tellement longtemps que Niall ne s'est pas fait embrasser de cette manière. Il en demandait encore, calant une de ses jambes entre celles de Louis pour le ressentir tout le long de son corps.

Il fourre ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune et tire sur les mèches au fur et à mesure que Louis se frotte contre lui. Il frotte la matière brute de son jean contre les cuisses fraichement rasées de Niall, le presse plus fortement sur le lit, et respire lourdement contre sa bouche. Niall lâche un petit couinement à chaque mouvement qui se fait. Louis sait ce qu'il fait, il presse les hanches de Niall contre le matelas, enfonce le plug encore plus profondément en lui.

Juste cette simple pensée est presque assez pour le faire jouir sur place. Il embrasse Niall encore, lui mordille la lèvre et la mâchoire, fait en sorte de lui laisser plusieurs traces. Elles vont rester là durant des jours, il en est sûr.

  
**\- Hmm pourquoi le chat ?** marmonne Louis en déposant ses lèvres sur le coin de celles de Niall.

**\- Pourquoi pas... ?**

  
**\- Pourquoi pas...** répète Louis avant de sceller leur lèvres encore une fois.

Niall bande. Il bande tellement fort que c'en est presque douloureux. Mais chaque coup de pression contre sa prostate est comme soulagement. Il se sent stimulé de partout, c'est trop de sensations mais parfait à la fois. Louis n'arrête plus de le toucher, de poser ses doigts à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait, c'est une sensation tellement satisfaisante, Niall a l'impression d'avoir oublié tout le but de son accoutrement. L'essentiel est qu'il marche, qu'il redonne la flemme à leur couple. Il est vraiment excité à présent, à l'impression d'être en flammes.

Ils n'ont même pas encore proprement commencé, mais il transpire, d'anticipation et de frustration. Il a chaud, il a envie de Louis, de sa queue dans sa bouche, de la sentir peser sur sa langue, et pourquoi pas dans son cul ensuite ?

  
**\- Lou, est ce que je peux te sucer maintenant ? Tu m'as l'air assez...** Niall pointe vers l'entre jambe du brun.

**\- Toujours aussi enthousiaste pour me sucer la queue à ce que je vois...**

**\- M-miaou !**

Louis se met à rire tandis qu'il se positionne sur ses genoux afin de déboutonner son pantalon. Il défait sa braguette et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Il a toujours eu un corps magnifique, parfaitement bien sculpté, ferme et musclé à la perfection. Il n'était pas coach sportif pour rien. Il s'installe sur le lit, en rassemblant quelques coussins derrière sa tête. Son boxer cache à peine son érection, il la rend d'ailleurs d'autant plus appétissante.

C'est le moment que Niall préfère. Il écarte le boxer de Louis à l'aide de ses dents, caresse le bout de son nez contre son membre et n'hésite pas à prendre le gland en bouche. Il pose ses petites mains sur sa verge et le caresse de haut en bas, au même rythme de sa bouche. Louis l'encourage en passant ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure, en lui disant à quel point il aime sentir sa langue sur sa queue.

**\- Hmm, c'est bien chaton, continues comme ça.**

Niall le regarde, droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il continue de lécher tout autour de son membre. Il apprécie le surnom, vraiment, et prend son rôle bien à cœur. Il cambre son dos, et cligne délicatement ses cils étendus par une fine couche de mascara.

  
**\- J'ai envie de toi Lou...** Niall geint en frottant le bout de ses doigts contre sa peau.

  
**\- Aww viens par là** , Louis le tire par les bras et le force à se positionner à quatre pattes. Il en profite pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements avant de les jeter par-dessus son épaule. **Oh ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça** ? Dit il en voyant les menottes posées sagement sur le matelas.

**\- Une invitation ?**

**\- Carrément !**

C'est de cette façon que Niall se retrouve attaché aux barreaux du lit, le cul levé en l'air et le visage enfoui dans une pile d'oreillers. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais il n'a pas à attendre longtemps.

  
**\- Tiens, prends ça...** Louis arrive derrière lui et lui attache un foulard autour des yeux. **Tu vas être un bon chaton pour moi d'accord ?**  


**\- D'accord Lou...**

  
**\- Ne bouge pas**. Louis empoigne le derrière de son amant et se met à malaxer délicatement ses chairs. Il a toujours aimé le derrière de Niall, et cette fois ci il va surtout le chérir, et lui apporter l'attention qu'il mérite. La dentelle de sa culotte lui va à merveille, la couleur contraste parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse et Louis a envie de le débaucher. Il lève sa main et l'abat sur la fesse gauche du blond, lui soutirant une réaction immédiate.

  
**\- Lou...** gémit Niall dans ses coussins.

**\- Shh, mon chaton , laisse toi faire.**

Il le frappe à nouveau, le frappe encore en alternant chaque côté, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne aussi rouge que son dessous. Elle était sensible, tendre et chaude. Niall gigotait son derrière, et tirait sur ses menottes à chaque fois qu'il sentait la main de Louis entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer ça, mais il se surprenait à chaque minute qui passait. Son propre membre était dur, surement humide au niveau du gland. Il ne demandait qu'à jouir, et se soulager, ne demandait qu'à sentir Louis le remplir et le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il miaule à en perdre l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

Son cul était en feu, mais il aimait ça, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il attendait. Louis tire sur la fausse queue. Il tire jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la retirer. Le plug est transparent, luisant de lubrifiant qui dégageait une forte odeur de cerise. Il ne réfléchit pas, et passe sa langue sur le jouet avant de le jeter sur le côté. Il s'attaque proprement au derrière de son amant maintenant, embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau pour l'apaiser et la caresse sensuellement du bout des doigts.

  
**\- Hmm tu sens bon, murmure** -t-il en passant sa langue sur la raie de Niall. Il le lèche de haut en bas, fourrant la totalité de son visage entre ses fesses. Les réactions de Niall sont délicieuses à entendre, mais il aimerait le ruiner, le ravager, peut être même y passer le reste de la nuit. Il le tient par les hanches et mordille tout autour de sa peau. Il sent les cuisses de Niall trembler en dessous de lui, entend ses cris étouffés par les draps qui l'entourent

**\- Je vais jouir Lou...s'il te plait...**

Louis fourre sa main dans le sous vêtement du blond et s'empare fermement de sa verge. Il n'a besoin de seulement quelques caresses avant de se mettre à jouir dans son dessous. Son corps se fige un instant, puis se relâche.

  
**\- Louis**!! Gémit-il en poussant son postérieur contre le visage de Louis. Il ne se sent qu'à moitié soulagé, il se sent toujours aussi excité qu'avant, n'est pas encore rassasié. Il se sent déjà prêt à partir pour un second tour. Ce qui n'aurait surement pas été possible hier soir encore.

**\- Chaton, t'es prêt ?**

  
**\- Mmh, vas y, prends moi**. Louis s'essuie la mâchoire à l'aide du dos de sa main, et se positionne juste derrière son amant avant de glisser son membre en lui. Niall est chaud et étroit, malgré le temps qu'il a passé à le détendre, ce qui n'est pas pour le déplaire, loin de là. Il bouge son corps d'avant en arrière, donne encore quelques tapes sur les reins du blond pour lui soutirer plus de réactions.

Niall qui est d'habitude bruyant, se contente de respirer lourdement, la bouche largement ouverte, la langue sortie pour se lécher les lèvres de temps à autres. Son corps est bercé au rythme des vas et viens que lui assimile Louis, il a l'air complètement déboussolé, son esprit est loin, même s'il est physiquement présent. Ses poignets sont rouges, là où les menottes le tiennent en place, et sa chemise ne tient presque plus sur son corps, mais son bandeau, serre-tête, et ses chaussettes sont restées intactes.

  
**\- Chaton ?** Dit soudainement Louis lorsqu'il ne l'entend plus

**\- O-oui, Lou...**

**\- Je vais te mettre sur le dos d'abord, d'accord ?**

Le blond hoche la tête, et lâche un petit couinement lorsque Louis se retire doucement. Le châtain retourne le corps de son compagnon pour le placer sur son dos. Il attrape les côtés de sa culotte pour la retirer délicatement et la roule en boule dans sa main.

**\- Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Mmh, oui, mais on n'avait pas fini...**

  
**\- C'est vrai,** Louis acquiesce en souriant. **Mais tu parles trop chaton, je vais devoir te bâillonner. Tiens.**  


Louis fourre le sous vêtement rouge dans la bouche du blond, lui ordonnant de mordre dessus pour le tenir en place. Il s'allonge entre les jambes écartées du blond, et se sert de sa main pour guider son membre en lui à nouveau. Immédiatement, Niall entoure ses mollets autour des hanches de Louis et le tire vers lui. Louis reprend rapidement le rythme, nichant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Niall se laisse faire, il laisse Louis prendre le dessus. Il se sent partir à chaque fois que Louis se pousse plus profondément en lui. N'arrive plus à coordonner ses membres. Ses bras sont de toute façon au dessus de sa tête, toujours liés par ces foutues menottes.

Il se rappelle encore du temps où il devait se faire extra-bruyant pour ne pas prouver à Louis qu'il...s'ennuyait au lit. Mais il n'arrive plus à sortir un son, comme si sa respiration se coupait à chaque coup de reins qu'il recevait. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu dire grand-chose avec le bout de tissus qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Son membre est dur encore une fois, coincé entre son ventre et celui de Louis. Il sait déjà qu'il n'aura même pas besoin de le toucher pour jouir. Louis se colle contre lui, il le plie presque en deux et se pousse en lui une dernière fois avant de remplir Niall de sa semence encore toute chaude.

  
**\- Tu veux jouir chaton ? Encore une fois pour moi ?** Louis murmure, allant et venant toujours très lentement en lui. Niall est sensible, ses nerfs sont en feu, et son dos se courbe à chaque fois qu'il sent Louis toucher sa prostate. Il lève son bassin, faisant cogner sa verge contre l'abdomen de son amant, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il part. Il couvre son chemisier de son propre sperme, en sent même une goutte atterrir juste en dessous de son menton. Son corps tout entier est parcouru d'un long frisson lorsqu'il sent les mains de Louis lui retirer doucement son bandeau.

Il ne sait pas si le maquillage est resté en place, mais ce dont il est sur, c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu Louis portant un sourire aussi beat sur son visage après un orgasme.

  
**\- Ce n'est que le début mon chaton** , lui dit Louis en se mordant la lèvre. C'est le seul avertissement que Niall reçoit avant que Louis ne se mette à aller et venir en lui beaucoup plus brutalement que la première fois. Cette fois ci, il rugit de plaisir.

-x-

  
**\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** Hurle Zayn lorsqu'il pose son pied sur une espèce de corde velue. Intrigué, il se penche pour la ramasser et la jette aussitôt aussi loin qu'il peut.

**\- Ah génial ! Tu as retrouvé ma queue, ça fait des jours qu'on la cherchait avec Lou, mais du coup on a dû en racheter une autre. Elle est mieux en plus parce qu'elle chauffe.**

  
**\- Vous êtes monstrueux** , conclut Zayn lorsqu'il voit le tiroir dans lequel Niall range son jouet. **Des monstres.**  


**\- Ce soir, on ne pourra pas venir dîner avec vous. Louis et moi on a des plans ce soir donc....**

**\- Tant mieux si ça m'empêche de voir ta face parce que sinon je...est ce que c'est un tiroir plein de sous vêtements féminins ? Niall ?**

  
**\- C'est pas ce que tu crois**. Niall ferme rapidement son tiroir et pousse Zayn hors de sa chambre. **C'est vraiment confortable. D'ailleurs...** il tire sur le bord de son pantalon de jogging pour révéler la fine pièce en nylon qui s'y trouvait.

  
Zayn fait mine de s'étouffer en le voyant.  



End file.
